Sunflowers
by The Angels
Summary: Oh no, another mimato! Sorry, this was written under the effects of caffeine, Mars bars and migraine pills. R&R anyway!


Sunflowers

By Matt's Angels

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon. Why? Cos we're thirteen year old English girls, that's why. However, I do own the song Matt sings, even though it was written in a caffeine induced hallucinatory state.

Actually, this entire thing was written like that. Four cups of cappuccino, two Mars bars and two tablets of Pizotifen for my migraines take its toll after a while. NB. If I get anything wrong, don't blame me, I was very ill when I typed and wrote this. This never should have happened. I blame Allie. Oh, BTW, Matt's Angels is two people, me, I'm Steph, and Allie, better known as Princess Allie and Steph Ishida. I type and do all the thinking. She makes sure I finish.

Sorry if you don't like mimato. We do, but we also like Youmi, Sorato, Taiora, not Mimoe or Michi, sorry guys. Oh, and we tend to write with only the original DigiDestined + Kari because we live in England and Digimon is only shown up to the episode where they leave in the cable car for Earth after defeating the Dark Masters. Plus, we're Jun-bashers. Yes, another two. Sorry. 

Anyways, have fun, and correct us in a review if we get anything wrong.

Steph and Allie

Yamato Ishida sat cross-legged on the stage block, waiting for the rest of his band. Tonight was a special night. It was his first serious gig, at the Himawari Hall, Guildford, England. **This should be the happiest time of my life, thought Matt. But I can't go through with it. Not without…**

"Hey, Matt! Ishida, get your act together!" The door to the huge hall swung open behind him, and Kevin, Van and Jean entered, lugging along the last of the equipment. Jean, confident as always, dropped his cymbals and clapped Matt on the back. "Wow, man, do not go out there! There's about fifty million girls out there, and they all want to see you!"

"Yeah, whatever." Matt sighed, and then a look of horror overcame his sapphire-eyed face. "Did you see Jun out there?"

Kevin grinned. "Bad luck, man, she's out there with the rest of them. You should see them!"

"Yeah, we may be a band, Matt, but you are the reason we're so popular." said Van.

Matt cursed inwardly. Not Jun! He was so fed up with that girl, always following him, when he could only think of another. **But you'll never see her again, thought Matt. You seriously screwed up there, Ishida**. Jean watched him with a look of concern. Never mind, thought the drummer. Maybe he'll cheer up when he sees the surprise I arranged. Finally, Matt stood up. **Pull yourself together, Yamato! This is the most important night of my life! **

"Guys, did you get the new song in time?" asked Matt. Van nodded.

"We got it. Have to say, Yamato, it's not your usual style."

"Yeah, well."

A few minutes later, all the stuff had been arranged on the stage. Matt still sat, black and blue marble effect guitar slung around his neck as he plucked on a few strings. It was the song he used to play on his harmonica. It sounded just as good on his guitar, and anyway, he'd lost his harmonica.

"Five minutes until the doors open, Matt!" yelled Kevin. "Are you okay?"

****

No, I'm not. I can't go through with this. "I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"Well, hurry up. You don't want to be on stage when the audience comes in. Those English girls are wild!"

Matt rose to his feet, just as the door crashed open. But instead of the wave of screaming girls, seven people came in. Matt's large eyes widened as he recognised them, and the most immense feeling, so unlike the depressed stupor he had stewed in, rose up over him. 

"Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Kari, TK, and Mimi! How…"

Tai grinned at Matt. "It was Jean. He and the others in your band had a phoning session, and here we are!"

Matt ran down and he and Tai hugged the most out-of-character hug that anyone had ever seen. Then TK, a little older, a little more mature, grabbed his big brother from behind.

"Matt! Wow, you're so tall now!"

"So are you, little guy!"

Matt abruptly noticed Kari was holding on to TK's free hand.

"Hey, are you two…"

"Sure are, " answered Tai's sister shyly, but smiled as she said it. **Oh, great. My little brother can find love but I can't.**

"Well, now we come to speak of it," said Sora, blushing. She held up her hand to show a silver band with a solitaire diamond embedded in it.

"You and Tai are engaged?" **Oh no, him too?**

"Kind of." said Tai, but he was grinning.

Next, Joe and Izzy came up to congratulate Matt, and there was much hand shaking and backslapping, to which Joe almost fell over.

Suddenly, Matt noticed Mimi, who was hanging back. She was still wearing pink, after all these years. Slowly, kind of awkwardly, he approached her. **Oh my god, Ishida, you better not screw this up.**

"Hey, Tachikawa." he said softly, with a crooked smile. Mimi smiled back, and bent her head.

"That's Mimi to you, Ishida."

"And that's Matt to you."

All at once, they embraced each other, unable to contain themselves. Matt found himself breathing in the sweet scent of Mimi's hair, a fragrance he had been thinking of all these years. And then Mimi, unknown to anyone else whispered in Matt's ear.

"I missed you, Matt."

Backstage, Matt wondered what she meant. **Had she really missed him? You messed up again, didn't you?** But she had hugged him back! **It was friendship. You hugged Tai, didn't you, and you don't want to go out with him, do you? **

To his left, Jean stuck his head through the curtain, and immediately pulled it back in again with a look of unquestionable horror.

"I am not going out there! They'll kill us!"

Matt followed suit, and drew back the curtain. Jean was right. Even though their fan club consisted mainly of girls, there were many guys out there. And they were all screaming. Matt looked around for Mimi. There she was, with the others in the gang. She looked preoccupied…

Mimi sat in a huddled heap. **Why did you go and say you missed him? He would never have missed you. He thinks of you as a friend, a little sister at best.** Mimi watched as the band came out on the stage. She saw Matt scanning the audience for someone, and her heart lifted and fell again as his gaze landed on Jun, a few lines in front of her. **Told you so. **At least, that's what she thought…

Matt's gaze fell on Mimi, and stayed there almost all the time he was playing. She didn't notice. **That's because she's not interested in you, Ishida.** Finally, it was time for the end. The song he had written himself. **I can't go through with this!**

"This song," he began, "is dedicated to a very special person."

In the audience, Mimi felt a tear trickle down her cheek. **See? He's got a girlfriend. Look at Jun, it's probably her. How stupid are you?**

Up on stage, Matt began to sing.

****

Sunflowers

From the first time that I saw you, 

I never wanted you out of my sight,

I can still remember you,

And how your smile brought the light,

Will I ever see you again?

Ever see your face

Blow away the pain?

Oh, will I ever see you again?

Ever see your eyes smiling up at me,

Like a sunflower,

You're so good to see.

Oh, I need to see you again.

It's your face I need to see, 

Beautiful sunflower,

You're so important to me.

But now, I see I was too late.

Never took the chances I needed to take,

I can still remember my feelings about you,

And how I knew that you were my fate.

Will I ever see you again?

Ever see your face

Get rid of my pain?

Oh, will I ever see you again?

Ever see your eyes smiling up at me,

Like a sunflower,

You're so good to see.

Oh, I need to see you again.

It's your face I need to see, 

Beautiful sunflower,

You're so important to me.

Now you're gone it's all darkness and pain,

Return to me so I can breathe again.

Oh, will I ever see you again?

Ever see your eyes smiling up at me,

Like a sunflower,

You're so good to see.

Oh, I need to see you again.

It's your face I need to see, 

Beautiful sunflower,

You're so important to me.

Shining sunflower, come back to me.

As Matt finished the song, he saw Mimi was in tears. **Look, you've upset her! You might as well tell everyone.**

"That song was dedicated to a very special girl, Mimi Tachikawa."

Then he turned and left the stage so fast, he never saw Mimi jump to her feet and run after him.

Mimi ran through the audience, pushing Matt's screaming fans left and right. **He was looking at me, not Jun! He wrote that song for me!** **Look at you, Mimi, you've just lost your last chance! **Rushing up onto the stage, she was so lost in tearful contemplation that she never saw the security guard come up behind her and take her shoulder to pull her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!" cried Mimi, struggling in a futile effort to break free from the guard's vice grip. "I need to see Matt!"

"Not without a backstage pass, you don't."

"You don't understand! _I'm_ Mimi Tachikawa!"

"Yeah, yeah. You know exactly how many girls have told me that they are Mimi Tachikawa?"

Mimi gave up and turned away. **I lost my last chance. Now I'll never see him again**.

Matt sat on the chair in the tiny little café. God knows what small town he was in now. This country seemed to be full of them. It had been a year after that goddamned concert in Guildford, and he'd never seen Mimi since. TK and Tai had been round a couple of times, and once Tai had brought Sora with him. But they lived in Japan, now. He hadn't even been able to make the weddings, even after both couples asked him to be best man. Lost in thought, he barely noticed the cute little waitress wiggle up to his table, swinging her hips. She had a mop of curly black bangs that she pushed out of her face as she came over.

"Hi, you ready to order, sugar?"

If he hadn't been so preoccupied, Matt would probably have hit on the waitress, maybe bought her a drink, invite her back to his place. But he couldn't stop thinking about Mimi.

"Just a coke, please."

The waitress wrinkled her brow, but walked off. Matt cursed. **Come on, Ishida, stop thinking about Mimi! You'll never see her again. Get over it.** The waitress came back, gave him the can, then perched down on the table next to him, swinging her legs.

"Mind if I sit here? We're about to close, and I really need a break."

Matt shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay. I'll just call my sister. Hey, Cara!" Another, slightly older girl of about nineteen popped her head out of a door. She resembled the young waitress, with the same black curls, and held a baby on her hip.

"This is Cara, she's my big sister, and that's her son. I'm Tammy. Come on, Cara, grab a seat."

Matt was surprised. "You two run this joint?"

"Sure do. Damn good at it. Been run off our feet all day," said Cara. "Only just got quiet, actually, Our only other customer's in the back room."

"Yeah, and all she wanted was a pudding." Tammy paused and thought for a second. "She's bit weird, you know? All in pink." Matt sat up, startled. **No, it couldn't be…**

"Did you catch her name?" asked Matt, trying not to sound excited.

"Umm, yeah, it was something weird… no, can't remember. You can go ask her if ya like." said Cara, shifting her baby to the other hip.

Matt jumped from his seat and ran to the back room. It was empty. Empty apart from a pink cowboy hat lying on a table.

Mimi crossed her legs, not caring that the rain was soaking her to the skin. She'd left her hat at the café. She'd only kept it because it reminded her of Matt. Those two girls at the café could keep it. They were nice girls, if a little forward. The type Matt would like. **Stop it, Mimi! Get over him! He's probably in Tokyo right now, with Jun or some other girl. He's forgotten all about you, Mimi. **Mimi hugged herself, tears running down her face. Looking down from the little mound of grass she was sitting on, she watched some boys play soccer. Only it was football here, wasn't it? Or was football called something else? Damn this country. Tomorrow, she was going back to Japan. Forever. 

Matt slept uneasily that night. His gaze kept falling to the pink hat on the chair in the corner. Eventually, he got out of bed for a walk.

Mimi couldn't sleep at all. She had taken a nap earlier, but it had been filled with dreams of Matt. Pulling on her coat, she left the house.

Matt walked past a row of houses, the rooftops shining in the pale light. Soon, he found himself on the main street. Looking towards the tiny park in front of the library, he saw that underneath the blossoming pink cherry trees was a row of sunflowers. **Everywhere I go, everything I see, it all reminds me of Mimi! **

Mimi sat amongst the sunflowers, watching the moonlight play on the petals. Sunflowers. She had never liked the flowers, but now she suppressed a deep loathing for them. They made a mockery of all her feelings. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair, and something moved behind her. Before she had time to cry out or make a move, something was placed on her head. **My hat?** Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her backwards, and she found herself staring up into a pair of sapphire eyes and a shock of blond hair.

****

No, it can't be… **Matt?**

Matt gazed into Mimi's chocolate brown eyes, watching her expression change from shock to… what? **Damn it, Ishida, if you've screwed up again…** But Mimi smiled as she turned around and kissed him very gently on the upper lip.

And all around them the moonkissed sunflowers mingled with the cherry blossom in the springtime breeze. 

did you get the ending?


End file.
